Fallen Angel
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Castiel et Dean dans la saison 8.


**Fallen Angel**

Castiel… Cet Ange déchu du Seigneur, que le Seigneur lui-même avait abandonné. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'était plus ce qu'il prétendait être au départ. Il n'était plus l'Ange qui avait sauvé Dean de la perdition. Ce temps- là fut révolu. Il n'était… Personne… Un simple Ange déchu sans Grâce, sans rien. Il se sentait mal. Parce qu'il savait qu'il avait commis des erreurs. Il avait menti, trahi la confiance de Dean, son protégé, son ami. Maintenant il prenait petit à petit conscience de ce que Naomi lui faisait subir. Mais il ne voulait pas demander de l'aide, non. Il ne voulait gêner personne. Il voulait juste vivre, mais au fond de lui, il pensait mériter de mourir.

Cass, comme l'appelait son ami. Cet individu vêtu d'un vieux trenchcoat beige et d'un costume avec une cravate bleue marine. Assis sur un banc, il observait l'Humanité. Les Êtres créés par son Père. Ces gens si simples et étroits d'esprit. Se promenant dans les rues comme ça, sans avoir conscience du Monde magique qu'ils les entourent. Ils les observent et les analysent. Finalement, ils sont si pathétiques. Si redondants. Ils ferment les yeux sur le Monde, ils ne savent pas et ne sauront jamais.

Parfois Castiel comprenait Lucifer. Que celui-ci ait renié son Père parce que ce dernier aimait les Humains. Mais il aimait quoi exactement chez les Hommes ? Leurs habiletés pour s'entre-tuer ? Leurs armes pour faire la guerre ? Leurs perversions ? Leurs sempiternelles routines ? Mouais, ils étaient, pour la plupart, comme cela.

Et puis, Castiel rencontra Dean. Ils devinrent amis avec son frère Sam. La « Team Free Will », la bonne équipe. Ça marchait bien. Du feu de Dieu, comme on dit. Mais il y eut Naomi, il y eut la Guerre, il y eut les tablettes et les Démons, et Crowley. Et tout est parti à la dérive. Castiel ne savait plus, il était perdu. Comme un pauvre bébé dans un trenchcoat. Et pourtant ses intentions restaient si nobles, si justes. Il voulait seulement la paix, il voulait simplement que les frères Winchesters, et surtout Dean, soient heureux. Au prix de quoi ? De sa Grâce ? Peu importe.

L'Ange, ou ce qu'il en restait, se trouva assis là. A une table miteuse d'un bar pourri dans une ville perdue. Il buvait verre d'alcool sur verre d'alcool, encore et toujours. Comme la fois où il avait vidé un bar lorsque son Père venait de l'abandonner. Là, vidant Whisky, Rhum, bière et autres poisons, il sentit son téléphone vibrer. Un nom s'afficha sur le portable. « Dean ». Castiel ferma le cellulaire et le rangea dans sa poche. Il resta là des heures, le bar ne fermait jamais. Une chance pour lui.

- Il ne répond pas, avoua Dean à Sam.

Il rangea son téléphone et l'aîné observa son petit frère.

- Merde, j'espère qu'il ne fait pas de connerie…

- C'est un Ange Dean, tu veux qu'il fasse quoi ?

- Je sais pas !

Ils étaient tous les deux dans un autre hôtel du coin.

- Je sais pas Sam. Mais il m'a l'air bien… Perdu… Déchu.

Sam considéra son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Le retrouver.

Avec l'aide de son frère, Dean put tracer le téléphone de Castiel et ainsi le rejoindre.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'aîné des Winchesters entra dans le bar, il chercha partout jusqu'à ce qu'il repéra son ami. Avachi sur une table, dormant sur celle-ci avec un verre à la main.

- Cass… murmura Dean en se dirigeant vers son ami.

Il prit Castiel par son trenchcoat. Ce dernier comatant dans ses bras, il était ailleurs.

- Espèce de bébé ! s'énerva Dean.

Avec l'aide de Sam, il porta Castiel jusque dans l'Impala et l'emmena dans une autre chambre d'hôtel. Là il déposa l'Ange sur le lit. Ce dernier dormait toujours à poids fermé.

- Je croyais que les Anges ne dormaient pas, rétorqua Dean. Regarde-le-moi. Notre Monsieur Comatose. On dirait pas que c'est lui qui m'a sorti de l'Enfer, pas vrai ?

- Dean… réprimanda gentiment Sam. On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé d'accord ? Pas de conclusions hâtives.

- On sait qu'il a libéré les Leviathans, reprit Dean. Qu'il s'est allié avec Crowley et qu'il a tué Samandriel ! Qu'il se fait manipuler au Paradis aussi. Peut-être… Oui, peut-être que c'est plus le Cass que nous connaissions…

Sam scruta son frère.

- Tu ne le pense pas ! Dean ! C'est notre ami ! Il nous a aidés des dizaines et des dizaines de fois ! Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour certaines erreurs. Tu en as faites aussi. Et moi de même. Et pourtant je suis là avec toi.

- Sam… murmura Dean. Ecoute…

- Non toi écoute ! s'énerva le cadet. Dean, tu ne peux pas l'abandonner !

- C'est pas mon intention, sinon il ne serait pas là à comater sur ce lit !

- Quoi ? fit Sam. Tu te crois supérieur à lui ? Parce que tu t'en es sorti ? Parce que tu pulvérisais tout le monde au Purgatoire ?

- La ferme Sam. Tu ne sais pas comment ça se passait là-bas !

- Je sais que Cass y est resté et qu'il était là pour t'aider encore une fois. Et que tu l'as vite remplacé par Benny !

- LA FERME ! cria Dean.

Mais les hurlements de ce dernier réveillèrent Castiel.

Il cligna des paupières et mit du temps pour émerger. Puis l'Ange analysa l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Sam ? Dean ?

- Hey Cass, ça va ? commença le cadet. On t'a retrouvé dans un bar, tu es un peu amoché.

- Oh… J'ai l'impression d'avoir un pic-vert dans la tête, expliqua l'Ange en se redressant et en pressant ses mains contre son crâne.

Puis il se tourna vers Dean qui ne disait toujours rien.

- I'm sorry Dean.

L'aîné baissa le regard.

- Je sais Cass, tu le dis tout le temps.

- Faut croire que je dois toujours être désolé. Que je fais toujours les mêmes idioties.

Sam s'assit à côté de lui.

- C'est rien Cass, nous aussi on a fait des erreurs, d'accord ?

Mais Castiel se tourna vers Dean. Qui lui ne semblait pas de l'avis de son frère.

- Dean ? reprit Castiel. A quoi tu penses ?

- A un tas de chose Cass… Mais tout ça… Tout ce bordel…. Crowley, les Leviathans et ensuite Samandriel et cette Naomi ou j'sais pas qui… Désolé… Mais…

- Mais ça fait trop pour toi, finit Castiel. Je comprends. Tu ne peux pas tout me pardonner, je comprends. Je vous ai menti et j'en suis désolé. Mais je ne voulais pas… Je…

Mais il s'arrêta.

- Peu importe, ça ne sert à rien que je me justifie. Je vais vous laisser. Et partir.

Castiel se leva mais Sam le retint.

- Non attend ! Cass !

Trop tard, il avait disparu.

Un mois plus tard, Dean et Sam venaient de terminer une affaire. Tous les deux à l'hôtel, Dean buvait une bière et le cadet pianotait sur son ordinateur. Puis n'y tenant plus, Sam avoua.

- Dean… Je repensais à Castiel…

- Sam… Non… J't'arrête tout de suite, tu la fermes !

- Mais Dean ! Il faut le rattraper ! Le retrouver !

- Il a choisi de partir alors laissons-le.

Sam souffla puis avoua.

- Il n'a pas choisi. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas nous impliquer dans ses problèmes. Il nous protège depuis le début ! Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas aussi naïf que toi.

Sam se tue un instant, le temps d'encaisser la réplique. Puis il reprit.

- C'est notre ami. TON ami et il a besoin de nous…

Dans la soirée, Sam appela Castiel sans l'avis de Dean. L'Ange se matérialisa au milieu de la chambre d'hôtel. L'aîné fut à la fois surpris, énervé et content.

- Cass ?

- Sam m'a appelé, expliqua ce dernier.

Dean jeta un regard noir à son frère.

- Il faut que vous vous expliquiez. Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça. Vous êtes chiants tous les deux ! Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Vous avez tous les deux tord et raison à la fois. Tous nos choix, les miens inclus, n'étaient pas tous bon, okay ? On a tous fait des conneries que nous avons plus ou moins rattrapés. Alors, oublions tout ça… Et recommençons depuis le début…

Dean sourit.

- Quoi ? Depuis le début ? Lorsque Cass était un mec tout coincé et qui pigeait que dalle à l'humour des Humains ?

Sam sourit à son tour. Dean rajouta.

- J'ai pas envie de lui refaire son éducation… Mais bon… C'est vrai qu'il reste un bébé dans un trenchcoat pour moi.

Il scruta Castiel.

- Tu sais tout sur le Monde et tu n'as rien mis en pratique…

- Je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion, avoua l'Ange. J'étais là pour observer, pas pour m'amuser.

Dean s'approcha et prit une bouteille de Whisky.

- Et bien… J'vois que ton paternel n'est plus là alors…

Il tendit un verre à Castiel et un à Sam.

- A notre Team Free Will !

Après avoir levé un toast, il but son alcool d'une traite. Castiel le considéra un moment.

- Dean… Je ne comprends pas…

- Comme d'habitude, sourit ce dernier.

Mais Castiel reprit.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

L'aîné souffla un coup.

- C'est juste que… Pour moi tu étais un Ange, mon ami et celui qui m'avait sauvé. Dans ma tête, tu n'étais juste pas capable de me tromper comme ça et de faire ce genre de conneries. Mais j'ai eu tort, finalement tu déteins un peu trop sur nous.

Castiel se mit à sourire aussi. Il leva son verre à Dean mais ne le but pas. Il avait reçu une sacrée dose d'alcool pour le restant de ses jours.


End file.
